


A Beautiful Reminder

by wendy1103



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy1103/pseuds/wendy1103
Summary: Given the lack of Vanity at the moment, and how everyone expected some more angst, this is just a thought I had.





	1. Fancy a cuddle?

She had everything organised. Night off, no kids, Chas on the bar, and Paddy was at Marlons. She felt like a giddy school child, waiting for her fiancé to get home, although she had wondered why she insisted on going alone. But she knows they’re both looking forward to tonight. 

Charity’s sitting on the couch as Vanessa walks in from the bar, eagerly awaiting her appearance. She breezes in, brushing a hand over charity’s hair, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and emits a very low 

“Hey” 

“Hi babe” Charity says, sounding far more enthusiastic. 

“How did it go? Are you ok ?” The landlady continues 

“Yep, it was fine ... I’m gonna start dinner for the boys” Vanessa replies, sounding a bit snarly, and Charity picks up on it straight away. 

“Um .. yeah, they’re not here, Franks got em” 

“What? Why” 

She wonders why Vanessa is even asking why, they hadn’t exactly pre organised tonight as a sex marathon, but it was pretty obvious they both had that intention this morning. 

“Well ya know, thought a night off would be nice, just me and you, plus Frank didn’t mind, and Noah is on a sleepover” 

Charity is utterly confused and starts to wonder has she done something to upset her fiancé, and wonders should she have insisted on going with her. 

Just as Charity stands up, and is about to walk over to her fiancé in the kitchen, Vanessa brushes past in a hurry. 

“Better take a shower, I’ve eh .. got to go the vets” 

“ Babe ? The vets ? What ? You took a half day for your appointment” 

“ um yeah...well ... got some paperwork”

Vanessa barks out her excuse, avoiding all eye contact and before Charity’s even drawn breath, the tiny vet is out the door and making her way up the stairs. 

Given the obvious tension, Charity opens the nice bottle of white she had chilling in the fridge in anticipation for tonight, grabs two glasses and makes for the stairs. 

As she pushes the door open, Vanessa is lying on their bed, back towards to her, all curled up, knees pulled to her chest, looking like an upset child. 

She walks over to the smaller lady’s side of the room, and pours two small glasses. She kneels down beside her, holding a glass out, but Vanessa doesn’t even notice. The last few weeks have been hard, it’s been emotional for Vanessa, in so many ways, she’s not good at being looked after, doesn’t want to be a burden and Charity knows she has to thread carefully.

“Hey” she says, putting her hand on Vanessa’s forehead, gently rubbing her cheek, and placing the wine on her night stand. 

“Are you ok ? Is your stomach upset again?” 

Vanessa just stares blankly at the wall. Charity hunkers down rubbing her hand along the vets shoulder, then down her arm until she’s grazing a thumb over the back of her hand. 

“Babe ? .. talk to me” 

“It’s nothing .. I’m fine, just a headache” 

“Vanessa, can you tell me what’s actually going on ? First you were doing dinner, then having a shower and needed to go the vets but now you have a headache. I know I’m crap at this talking thing, but let me help yeah” 

Charity continues rubbing her hand, until Vanessa sighs, and rolls flat on her back and stares at the ceiling. Charity’s not sure she’s seen this look before on her fiancée face, she think it’s like a mix of worry and upset. 

“Ok...if you don’t want to talk, fancy a cuddle, might help ?” 

“ eh .. you know maybe I’ll just jump in the shower “ Vanessa says sitting up off the bed, nearly on her feet, when Charity leans across the bed, reaching her hand out and holding the smaller lady by the waist. 

“ Ness, you haven’t really told me how the appointment went, is everything ok ? “ 

“ it was fine, I’m fine, stitches out, all good.” Vanessa says, and Charity can hear it in her voice that she’s anything but fine. 

“ ok .. so that’s great news yeah ? But Did I do something ? Just tell me .. I’ll apologize, you know I’m really trying to get better at this.” 

Vanessa drops to sit at the edge of the bed, as Charity edges closer behind her, placing both hands on her shoulder blades, gliding them gently back and forth, trying to ease some of the tension she’s clearly carrying. 

“ No .. God no, you didn’t do anything .. it’s just .. “ 

The smaller lady’s hand drops to her side, resting on her jumper, over the line of her scar. 

“ just what babe ? “ 

“Ugh fine ... my scar! It’s horrible! It’s worse thanI thought, and you definitely won’t want to see it every time we .. well you know” 

Vanessa has barely finished and Charity has her arms wrapped tight around her, still behind, thinking the vet may not be ready for eye contact yet. 

“Ness..” she says softly “show me .. “ as she starts to press soft kisses to her neck. 

“Nope .. look I just don’t feel good about it, can we just leave it please?” 

“Em..no” the taller lady mumbles against her neck, “ can I take a look?” 

Vanessa stands abruptly, leaving Charity on their bed. 

“ ugh Charity, it’s horrible, it’s from the glass, it made the wound more awkward to deal it, I’m just not ready for anyone to see it “ 

Charity gets off the bed and stands in front of her, moves her hands to the smaller woman’s hips, and waits for her to lift her head, and for their eyes meet. 

“Babe, I’m not anyone though am I ? “ her eyebrows peeking up “Ness ?” 

She can see her fiancé looks totally dejected and wonders why she would ever think a scar would make her want her less. 

“ No, Charity .. I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just ... look, I was really looking forward to this .. to us .. tonight, but “ 

Her head drops, but Charity doesn’t let her stay like that, she puts a hand on each of her cheeks, until they regain eye contact, and she’s rubbing her thumbs across Vanessa’s check bones. 

“But ? “ she asks, softly, with so much concern, she knows she needs to do something, needs to show Vanessa, that a scar doesn’t change how she feels about her, or how she wants to make her feel. She always wants her, craves her. Keeping her hands to herself for the last month while Vanessa was ill, was a tall task. 

Vanessa just shrugs her shoulders. 

Charity pulls her closer “ no scar, changes how I feel about you” her right hand moves down to hold Vanessa’s side. “ This Ness, ... this, is a beautiful reminder of what we nearly lost, it’s a reminder that I was taking you for granted “ she presses a soft kiss to her forehead, “babe, this is the proof you survived, and you’re here, with Johnny ... and me” 

“Don’t ever think I don’t want you, if anything Vanessa, I want you more because of it” 

There’s a silence for a moment until Vanessa moves her head to lock eye contact with Charity. 

“I’m sorry .. it’s just ...” 

But Charity has had enough, she can’t bare the thought of the tiny woman thinking like this. The woman who helped her get justice for everything that happened, the woman who helped her find Ryan, the woman who’s made her way so far into her head and heart, she can’t imagine being without her.


	2. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity knows she’s got some work to do to reassure Vanessa.

“ just nothing Ness “ she whispers, as she bends down, wrapping her hands behind Vanessa’s knees, and picks her up, sliding her hands until she has her fiancé secured around her waist, hands firmly gripping her thighs, taking two steps forward, until the smaller woman is pressed against the wall. 

Vanessa gasps at the movement, and before she can say anything, Charity kisses her softly “ I want you Ness, .. always, “ 

Charity kisses her again, deeper, wanting to put everything she has into it, until she feels Vanessa nibble at her bottom her lip. so she slides her tongue into her fiancés mouth in return. The taller blonde can feel some of the tension ease, as Vanessa emits a low moan and then her hands are lost in Charity’s hair caressing the back of her neck. 

They haven’t done this since the accident, yes they had sex after they got engaged, but Charity spent most of it worried she would hurt Vanessa. Tonight is different, and it just took a whole other turn because she still can’t quite believe Vanessa thought a little scar would make her less attractive. She starts to wonder if Vanessa even knows how beautiful she is. 

Charity breaks away from kiss, and looks lovingly at Vanessa for a moment, kisses her on the forehead again and says in a low voice “Ness, I’ve got a lot of work to do don’t I?”

“What ? How do you mean?” The vet asks

Charity kisses her again on the lips, slow and soft, she presses their foreheads together, “Vanessa.....you’re beautiful and gorgeous...and intelligent, and I really don’t tell you or show you enough... but I promise babe ... I’ll tell you ... I’ll show you.” 

Before Vanessa can even respond Charity is kissing her again. Vanessa can’t help but respond, accepting Charity’s tongue again when it slides into her mouth, seeking to taste and caress. She tightens her grip on Vanessa, and steps back from the wall, twisting until they’re facing the bed. She lays Vanessa down on the bed, kneeling over her straddling her thighs. She knows Vanessa like these moments, where Charity takes charge, but she wants tonight to be Vanessa’s. Charity holds herself up with hands beside her fiancés shoulders. 

“Ness?... are you ok?”

Vanessa nods a response of yes. 

Charity knows she’s got to take this a little different. Her usual moves might not reassure Vanessa, plus she likes to keep her on toes. She wants to make Vanessa scream with pleasure, she always does, but she needs her to know she adores her, adores her mind, her heart, her body ... she loves her, more than she thought was ever possible. 

She straddles Vanessa’s waist kissing her again, and the vets hands cup her cheeks, while Charity’s hands start to wonder down Vanessa’s body. Their kissing is becoming more intense. Charity breaks away, rising slightly, pulling off her own blazer and top, and throwing them aimlessly across the room. 

She’s back to kissing Vanessa in an instant, and the smaller woman’s hands are tracing patterns across her back. She knows Vanessa is starting to relax more. Kissing her neck, she reaches for the button on her jeans and starts to loosen them around the smaller woman’s waist.   
Charity can feel her skin burning at Vanessa’s touch, and wants nothing more than to rip both of their clothes off and have Vanessa in an instant. But she knows she has to make of more of this. 

Vanessa kicks off her shoes and Charity pulls off her jeans and socks. The smaller woman is reaching out to pull Charity back to her straight away, 

“Patience Ness .. “ 

“Charity!” 

“Please just try relax .. I’ve got work to do here” Charity says with a very cheeky grin.


	3. Your Warrior Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of events!

She drops to her knees, kissing Vanessa’s calf, slowly working her way up her legs, until she meets the soft skin of her thigh. When her teeth move to the waist band of her lace underwear, Vanesa is anything but still under the touch, and she can hear the hitch in her breath as she trails wet kisses along her hip bone. She pulls Vanessas underwear off in such a quick movement, the smaller lady gasps for breath. Charity knows she’ll have her fiancé on the verge of snapping shortly, but she needs to make her feel every bit of this. 

She’s back on her feet again, and Vanessa leans up on her elbows. She’s about to speak when Charity starts to remove her jeans, slow and teasing. Vanessa’s legs are open, and Charity can see how wet she is. She loves every bit of Vanessa’s body, and loves how it responds to her touch. Once her jeans are off she makes quite the performance with her bra, tossing it over shoulder. The sound Vanessa makes when she drops her underwear makes muscles clench inside her. We’re nearly there she thinks, nearly there. 

She pauses for just a moment to lock eye contact with Vanessa, so they see the lust in each other’s eyes. 

Slowly she climbs back between her fiancés legs, kneeling, she pulls Vanessa’s legs so they’re wrapped around her. She presses their bodies together and kisses her slow and lingering. Pressing her forehead to Vanessa’s temple and resting her fingers on her cheek, 

“ you’re so beautiful Ness ... “ 

Charity starts to pepper kisses along the smaller lady’s jaw, behind her ear, anywhere she can feel the soft skin against her mouth. Her fingers move to play with the hem of Vanessa’s top, 

“Can I ..?” Charity asks, soft and husky. 

“Mmm .. Charity ..” 

“Babe please just trust me ... please” 

She waits for something from Vanessa, she always has, almost like permission, and she gets it. She gets a nod, there’s no words, she knows Vanessa’s brain is probably on over drive. 

Keeping their bodies close, and holding her gaze in the smaller ladies eyes she pulls Vanessa’s top off. It’s agonizingly slow. Charity can feel the heat from her fiancés core. She unclasps Vanessa’s bra and now their bodies are pressed together. Charity’s palm moves to cover the scar, she can feel the bumpy skin, Vanessa breathing deep at the touch. She kisses her again before sitting back on her heels. Locking eyes with her lover, she ghosts her index over it, and starts to kiss her way down Vanessa’s chest. She can feel the tension in her body, she looks to Vanessa one final time and then moves her finger, pausing and looking at the scar. 

She knows her eyes are starting to water, 

“Oh Ness...” 

She thinks it’s anything but horrible. She gasps, as she rests her other hand on Vanessa’s chest and can feel her heart thumping. They’re silent for a moment. 

“ Ness .. is it weird that I think its incredibly sexy?” Her finger stroking gently across the uneven skin. 

Vanessa’s hands grab charity’s biceps 

“ sorry .. what ? Charity, it’s pretty bad, I’ve seen better on a cow after a caesarean “ 

Charity can’t help but giggle, 

“oh trust me babe .. it’s hot! .. kind of like your warrior wound innit?”

Vanessa’s cheeks are burning, and she pulls Charity back against her, in a bruising kiss, their tongues devouring each other. Charity feels some relief in her own mind. She knows finding words to sooth Vanessa is certainly not her strong point, but she’s thinking she may have just got it a bit right. She can’t hold off any longer, she drops her hand to the heat between Vanessa’s thoughts and glides her knuckles through her fiancés soaking folds. She Vanessa’s low moan in her mouth, in a hot, wet, kiss. The smaller lady locks her legs around Charity’s waist as she plunges 2 slender fingers inside. Vanessa gasps for breath as her back arches to Charity’s body, 

“Char ... unghh ... awww” 

Just as she starts a slow rhythm and pushes deeper, she can see Vanessa’s eyes to start to close, 

“ Ness... please.... open your eyes. “ 

It’s a struggle, but she locks eyes with Charity, 

“ I love you Vanessa .. always! And I’ll always want you ... please don’t ever second guess it again “

She presses kisses down her chest, kisses her nipple and takes it in her mouth, sucking and licking. Vanessa starts to get loud and Charity gets relentless. Their hips are moving together in their well rehearsed rhythm. 

Charity loves this, the way Vanessa trusts her, it’s the trust she never knew she wanted, she craves Vanessa giving everything to her, bending and screaming while she’s pushed to her limits. For Charity, holding Vanessa completely spent from pure pleasure, is everything. 

Vanessa’s hands and nails have worked every part of Charity’s back, and as she starts to tighten on the fingers inside her, she’s moaning some version of her lovers name. 

Charity’s lips are only a breath away from  
Vanessa’s, as her thumb starts to massage circles over her swollen bundle or nerves. 

Vanessa is writhing and rolling underneath her as she climaxes, screaming out as her orgasm takes over her whole body. 

And Charity knows she’ll never see anyone more beautiful.


End file.
